Tin Man
by gusenitsa
Summary: Zelena takes Hooks heart and tries to use him against Emma. Two parts comedy, one part angst. Can Zelena hope to control a pirate determined that she not get her way.


**AN: Idea based on something I saw on tumbler. The original idea came from cupid-painted-blind's (ff name) tumbler account... who is, obviously, a genius:**

**"**I want zelena to take his heart and try to use it to control him, gives him all these orders that he belligerently follows to the _exact_ letter

like she tells him to bring back information about snow and charming and he returns with the disney movie ("i'm not certain what this is, but i'm given to understand that it will explain everything you need to know about the royals")

or to kill belle and he breaks a bell and gives it to her ("i went to a lot of trouble for that, you could at least act grateful — finding a bell that was made in some place called france was not as simple as you might suspect")"

-**cupid-painted-blind**

* * *

"Bloody hell, that thing was green in another world, could you do me the favor of removing it from my chest?"

Zelena laughed, pulling her hand from Hook's chest and examining her prize with interest. "You've been busy Captain, it's not even black these days."

"Too bad, black suits me."

Zelena gave the heart the lightest of squeezes, smiling gleefully as Hook groaned and doubled over. "You're going to have to learn to mind your tongue, pirate."

"Talking me to death seems inefficient when you literally hold my heart in your hand. You are crueler than I thought."

"Oh I'm not going to kill you, dear. Not yet. I'm new in town, and people are not being very nice to me. I need a friend. And you, Captain, you are going to be my friend."

"That doesn't sound pathetic at a-" Hook started, but was interrupted when a searing pain tore through his chest.

"Here is the first rule and let us be clear on this. You can not tell a single person about the fact that I have taken your heart. You may not tell a single person that your heart has been taken at all. And...just to be safe, you can't even tell anyone that you have seen me."

"And what if I do?"

"You don't understand, you have no choice. Try it."

"I-"

"See how much fun this is? Now stand on one foot."

To Hook's surprise he did so.

"Tell me I'm gorgeous."

"I'm gorgeous," Hook replied with a smirk. Zelena's smile fell.

"Carve a Z into your gorgeous face, with that lovely hook."

Without his volition his hook flew towards his face until she smiled and said, "Never mind, dear. So you are going to go about your life as normal, until I decide what I'm going to do with you. In the meantime, keep an eye on what Ms. Swan is up to, I'll be expecting an update next time we speak."

Hook cursed under his breath as the witch vanished. That had been a less than helpful patrol. He had to find Swan. As Hook made his way to the Sheriff's station his mind raced as he tried to come up with a plan of action.

"Swan," he cried, as he entered, "I-"

"What?"

"I- oh bloody hell, um...it's good to see you."

"Really Hook, that's why you came barging in here?"

"No, I'm just finding myself at something of a loss for words..."

"It's a miracle."

"I heard the Wicked Witch!" He said, a look of triumph on his face.

"You saw her?" Emma cried, eyes widening.

"Didn't say that, love, I said I heard her."

"So you didn't see her?"

"Didn't say that either."

"Have you lost your mind."

"Not my mind, love. I heard the Wicked Witch. She wants to know what you're up to. She told me to go about my life as normal until she knows what to do with me."

"What was that, some kind of a threat?"

"More like an order."

"Why would you take orders from her."

"Because- Well she thought there was a reason."

"That's strange...we should talk to everyone else..."

"I don't think it's wise that I attend such gatherings."

"Why not, can't keep a secret?" she teased.

"I am on your side, Emma, always. Please remember that, but for now, don't tell me anything alright."

"Are you leaving?" She asked. A hurt expression flashed through her eyes and he made haste to remedy it.

"Of course not, not if I have anything to say about it."

"So-"

"Just trust me, darling, it's better this way. I have to go. Have your war council, I'll find you later."

He turned to leave before he managed to convince Swan that he was absolutely raving mad, heading for the Jolly. Alone was good. He had to stay alone until he could figure out how to get his heart back. Unfortunately he was no sooner on board when Zelena appeared leaning against the mast.

"How did your little chat go."

"Swimmingly."

"And, what is the precious savior up to?"

He pretended to ponder for a moment then put his good hand up to the level of his nose.

"About here, usually, unless she wears those bloody awful torture devices she calls heels."

"You're hilarious Hook, truly. What is she planning?"

"Oh is that what you wanted? You'd have to ask her. I'm not exactly one of the Hero-types, or didn't you hear?"

"You know her captain," Zelena's tone grew cold as she produced his heart threateningly, "what is she planning?"

He winced, "All right, fine, she's planning on taking Henry to Grannies tonight because she's craving lasagna. Tomorrow they're going to breakfast for pancakes and hot chocolate with whipped cream. Sometimes she takes the whipped cream from her chocolate and puts it on her pancakes. She plans on moving out of her parents apartment because she finds it a little uncomfortable ever since she walked in on them planting-"

Zelena's patience finally wore out and she dug her fingernails into his heart, sending him into a heap on the ships deck. "You think you are so smart, Captain, but here's your problem. I have your heart," she tightened her grip and Hook let out a cry. "I can just keep squeezing...and squeezing. I can make you scream in agony for as long as it takes to get what I want."

She finally released the pressure so he could speak, and he collapsed limp on the deck for a moment before finally pulling himself to his knees.

"And here's your problem," he spat out at her, "you can turn that useless thing to dust before I'll ever give you what you want."

She sighed, "I believe you." Which is why we'll just have to keep playing this game. Between my orders and this," she squeezed his heart again for emphasis, "motivation... I'll break you eventually."

Hook shakily stood, glaring at her defiantly. "Break me, darling? You'll have to do better than that. I've had foreplay rougher than this."

"I'm glad, Hook, truly. I'd hate to break my favorite new toy so soon. Now lets try again. You are to go to Emma, you are to stay with her until you determine what she is going to do next about the Witch. Is that specific enough for you?"

"Aye."

"Off you go pirate, you have somewhere to be."

And once again he found himself searching out the Lady Swan, this time not entirely of his own volition. When he returned to the sheriff station she was on the phone with someone. Doing his best to hear nothing she said, he loudly interrupted.

"I've changed my mind Swan, what better way to spend the day than making your tedious job more interesting."

"All right, Mary-Margaret, I guess we'll talk later, Hook is here being an idiot." She hung up the phone and turned to Hook in irritation. I was kind of busy, you know trying to save the town and all... Not that you really seem to be bothered with it."

"I can be heartless sometimes, I grant that."

"Why are you here, Hook?" Emma looked even more exasperated than usual, and he could hardly blame her. But he couldn't leave...most literally unfortunately.

"It appears I'm stuck here, so I thought you might want to talk. How does it feel to be back in Storybrooke?" _There that was harmless enough right?_

"Frustrating. Aggravating. Oh wait...that's only when you're around."

"I'm sorry love, it must be frustrating... but I can help with that."

"You can actually, tell me what's wrong with you."

"That I can not do. I'm sorry, Emma, truly I am. I know this must all seem a little mad. I can only promise that you'll know the truth soon enough. You trusted me once, in New York when you hardly knew me...grant me the same honor now."

"You'll tell me what's going on one of these days?"

"As soon as I can."

"All right, Hook, fine."

"How's the little lad settling in?"

She smiled slightly. "Much the same way I am reacting to you. I just keep having to tell him to trust me...I don't want to ruin everything Killian."

"You won't."

"How can you say that. I'm keeping the truth from him, the truth about his father, his grandparents, Regina all because I can't stand to see him hurt by losing all those happy memories."

"Is it losing the good ones or gaining bad ones that you're afraid of, Swan."

"Does it matter?"

"Aye. What do you really not want him to know?"

She sighed. "Why the hell do you have to be so..."

"Insightful?"

She sighed.

"It's your choice Emma, if keeping that from him is worth keeping all the good out too. What will you tell Regina?"

"I haven't talked to her yet. I'm a little more concerned with the Wicked Witch than the evil queen these days. I know I have to tell her eventually though."

"Tell her before the curse is broken, then yell it over the town line."

Emma laughed, lightly. "That's exactly what I'll do."

"You still wish to leave?" He asked lightly, but Emma knew better.

"Look Killian, It means a lot to me that you brought us back, but we were happy in New York."

"You and your Simian."

Emma winced, "must you keep bringing that up at every opportunity?"

"Just a gentle reminder, darling, that things were not quite as rosy as you seem to remember them. So you think you can forget everything that's happened, Everyone..." He played with a golden curl gently with his hook as he spoke.

"I'll never forget what you've done for my family, but-"

"Oh but you already have, love. You've chosen to forget that I didn't do any of this for them. "

He was too close, again, he was always too close and she pulled herself away violently. "I have to go Hook."

"We're back to that again, are we, darling." he commented dryly as she stalked towards the door calling over her shoulder, "try not to burn down the town while I'm gone?"

"No promises," he muttered, and the door slammed behind her.

He was alone again. Which apparently meant...right on cue Zelena appeared, conveniently enough, inside the jail cell.

"Bloody perfect." Hook commented and Zelena smiled.

"Only a little joke, dear. Then suddenly their positions were reversed and Hook grasped the bars angrily. "I'll let you out once we've talked. So... has my pirate been asking the right questions this time?"

"Ah yes, the witch. Well she's going to be very angry when she finds out." Hook starts and Zelena moves closer to the bars.

"Is she?"

"Oh yes, see she wants Henry to remember her, but Emma doesn't. It's all very complicated and the story starts over a decade ago with a woman left to have her child in a jail cell-" Familiar pain stopped his story, but not his smirk.

"You infuriating pirate, why won't you just do as your told!"

"I am, I have no choice, remember?"

Hook winced as an unseen force propelled him forward into the bars. "I'm done with these games, Captain, you've forced me to extreme measures."

A long blade appeared and she held it to his throat. "What no clever commentary now? I'll not release you yet. You are to use this blade, to destroy Emma's heart. Do you understand, I want this knife through her heart."

Hook paled and Zelena cackled, "My dear Captain, you've forced the situation. You could have been my spy, but you've left me no choice. Now you will be my assassin." She disappeared, the blade falling to the floor and the cell door swinging open.

His feet carried him to the blade which he picked up and sheathed. He felt like a prisoner in his own body, and despite his internal cries of agony his feet carried him ever closer to Emma's apartment.

Maybe she wouldn't be home.

Charming opened the door and let Hook in; Damn him.

"Where's Emma?"

"She just left," Mary-Margaret said leading him to the table, "are you alright? Perhaps you should sit, you look a little..."

"I need Emma's heart."

Charming looked a moment from punching the pirate...again, and for once Killian wished he would. _That's it..._ "The wench has kept me waiting long enough!" He snarled, and as predicted Charming punched him in the face instantly, not hard enough though because Killian only stumbled back a step before the overwhelming urge to leave the apartment overcame him again.

"That all you got, Majesty? That's all you've got to keep me from taking your daughter like a common tavern-"

This time the blow knocked him down, head spinning, and for a moment the urge to find Emma weakened. He sighed in relief and Mary-Margaret stepped forward.

"What's going on, Killian... this isn't you." Despite Charming's protests, Snow helped Killian to his feet and he clasped a chair back tightly, unsure whether it was to steady his pounding head or to hold himself back from the apartment door.

_How long would it be before the urge resurfaced? _"Her heart, Snow, please. Anything... a pillow, a drawing, something that belongs to her, please..."

"He's lost it..." Charming muttered but Snow's brows furled in concentration, eyes glancing to the pirate's hand which clenched the chair back in a white-knuckled grip, as though he couldn't let go.

"She took my-" he paused, sudden surprise on his features. "You're not single."

"You are severely trying my patience, pirate..." Charming cut in.

"Zelena, Zelena she took my heart and has been playing games with me. She told me I couldn't tell a single person...She ordered me to destroy Emma's heart."

"The card...I sent her a Valentine's day card. It has a heart on it and belongs to Emma." Snow disappeared into Emma's room and papers could be heard flying around.

His head was beginning to stop spinning from Charming's blow, though, and he released the chair, turning to the door. Charming drew his sword and Killian did the same.

"Snow," Hook called warningly, before glancing back toward Charming. "Don't cross blades with me mate, I don't want to hurt you."

"I however, would be glad to, accidentally of course, hurt you. No one calls my daughter a wench."

"Oh come on mate, I was just-" Suddenly he dove forward and the attack caught even himself off guard, but Charming parried easily, staying between Killian and the door.

Snow emerged triumphantly with a ridiculous pink and red heart shaped card and Hook turned instantly towards her, slicing it in half. Instantly he sagged in relief. "This isn't over, she'll try again, sand she's bound to get it right eventually. You have to-"

Suddenly green smoke surrounded him and the end of his sentence was spoken to the deck of the Jolly "tell...Emma?"

Zelena was fuming and clutched his heart with a vice grip. As Hook fell to the deck she leaned over to whisper in his ear. "This time no mistakes. I want you to kill the woman you love. I want you to kill Emma Swan. I want you to stop her heart from beating, right now." She disappeared and on the other side of the deck appeared a very confused Emma Swan.

"Get away from me, Swan!" He called from the deck struggling to sit up.

"What the hell- Hook what happened to you?"

She was coming closer, damn her, "Get OFF my bloody ship, lass, for once... just let me protect you!"

She paused then proceeded to ignore him. "You're hurt. What -"

His grip tightened on his cutlass and he knew if she got any closer it was all over. Taking one last glance at Emma he turned it around and plunged it into his own side and then pulled it out with a cry. A mind foggy with pain finally dulled the urge to destroy the only thing that mattered to him. He threw the blade away from himself and fell to his knees.

"Hook!?" Emma cried, running to his side and supporting him as blood began to pool around him.

His vision started to darken and somehow he was looking up at her now and he couldn't remember how that happened. He could hear the sound of Emma calling his name, his given name as the darkness grew.

"Killian, Killian, please...what have you done?" Somewhere in the back of her mind she could hear her phone ringing but she ignored it, pressing his wound with both hands.

"I'm sorry, Emma, I couldn't let her hurt you," he said, his breaths coming shallower and softer.

"Please don't...don't go Killian, not you too." Shaking hands tried to stop the crimson flow but it was useless.

Tears dripped down her cheek and he watched them in fascination. She cried for him, called him Killian. He could think of no better way to go than held in his Swan's arms, so he could pretend they could have had it all. Raising a hand he cupped her cheek gently in a cool hand and smiled weakly. "You'll be OK, Swan. You're bloody brilliant remember? You never fail."

"I have already."

"No, darling, you turned a selfish pirate into a man willing to do anything to protect you. That's extraordinary, lass." His voice was weakening and her tears came faster.

"Please, Killian. I've never begged you for anything in my life, but ...please...Please stay."

"I wish I could, Emma, you'll never know how much..."

His voice trailed off and his hand dropped from her cheek. She watched his eyes lose focus on her and finally drift closed and she couldn't breathe. She placed her hand on his neck, his skin already cold from the loss of blood. She searched frantically for a pulse but he was already gone. She dropped her head onto his chest and felt the tears soaking his vest with a different moisture than that which soaked the rest of his clothing.

He left her. Like everyone he said he wanted to stay, but how could that be true when he fell by his own blade? Was this her fault somehow? Perhaps she truly was destined to be alone. Clinging to him she brushed his hair away from his pale face.

"I'm so sorry, so sorry Killian." She mumbled placing a light kiss on his lips. He should have kissed her back. Should have said something so infuriating that she wanted to hit him. But he was still, his lips were too cold.

"Emma!" She distantly heard Charming calling her name.

"Whale, you need to get to the docks, immediately," Snow's voice said.

"It's too late," Emma muttered as Snow hung up the phone.

"We don't know that," Snow said, laying a gentle hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"He's gone, he has no pulse."

"He has no heart, Emma."

"I don't understand, why would he do this to himself... I told him I didn't trust him," her voice broke and she lifted teary eyes to her mother, "Is this my fault?"

Snow wrapped her arms around her daughter instantly, "No, Emma, no. This is Zelena's doing. She took his heart," her mother explained, "she ordered him to kill you."

Emma didn't care that her parents could see her grief, she held Killian tightly and let the tears fall unimpeded. Snow brought over some cloths and wrapped them around his wound.

"He asked me to leave," Emma mumbled softly, "I should have listened."

"You were trying to help, Emma, this isn't your fault. Whale is on his way, it may not be too late."

Finally they heard a car pull up and doors slam and then Whale was pulling her away, telling Charming to help him lift Killian into his car. "He needs a transfusion, immediately." Emma heard him say distantly.

And then she was at the hospital and she didn't know how many hours had passed and her mother helped her change her clothes and kept hugging her... She had been there, he was gone... why was everyone acting like he wasn't...

Finally Whale told her she could come back. The heart monitor pronounced him dead, but he was breathing and stunning blue eyes watched her enter.

"You...you were dead," Emma muttered, voice emotionless and shocked.

"Sorry to disappoint you," he grinned eyes sparkling.

She stepped closer still starring at him in disbelief. "You were gone...I thought it was my fault..."

His eyes softened, "Swan-", but then she moved to release his bound hands. "Swan, no! Leave them. She- I'm not safe right now."

Suddenly Emma's eyes went hard. "Zelena!" she screamed, "stop being a coward and FACE me!"

"Swan! What the bloody hell-"

Her parents ran into the room thinking much of the same thing, but before they could speak a swirl of green smoke indicated that Zelena had heard after all.

Emma threw herself towards the witch who just smiled and squeezed Killian's heart. It tore a cry from Hook which stopped Emma in her tracks. "It appears we're at something of an impasse."

"I suggest a trade. If you're as powerful as you think you are, it stands to benefit you greatly."

"What could I possibly want from you?" Zelena smirked.

"My heart for his."

"Swan!" Killian said warningly, pulling at his bound arms. The rope burned his skin, they knew better than to trust handcuffs this time...

Zelena raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Why would you offer such a thing?"

"Because I don't think you are as powerful as you think you are, I don't think you _can_ take my heart. If I'm wrong, it's yours."

Snow and Charming, in their defense, were doing a wonderful job of looking petrified...or maybe they just weren't sure that Emma would get so lucky twice. But it was Hook that truly sold it. He didn't realize, apparently, and that was turning out to be rather useful in this situation.

"Swan, please don't. Don't do that, not for me," he begged.

"So, Ms. Swan, I give the pirate back his heart and I get to take yours. How do I know you will keep your end of the bargain?"

Emma removed her gun from her holster and put it on the floor, eying David until he did the same.

"We're the hero's remember. We keep our word."

"I'm no hero," Hook spat, "If there is one thing I excel at, it is vengeance. I will destroy you, witch. Touch her heart and I will tear you to pieces..."

The witch ignored him, eying Emma carefully. "And how do you know I'll keep mine?"

"Because you're going to give him back his heart first."

"Alright Ms. Swan, you've peaked my interest, and the pirate has been absurdly unhelpful anyway." She walked to Hooks side who struggled against his bonds, flinching away as if death itself approached. Zelena smiled and whispered "it's been fun, Captain," before plunging the heart back into his chest. Agony ripped through Hook, all of the emotions that had been but dull echoes when his heart was not in his chest were amplified now that it was returned to him.

"Emma!" He cried, voice broken and desperate as he pulled at his bindings violently, "please Emma, don't do this. Don't make me do this ..."

Zelena plunged her hand into Emma's chest and grasped her heart, giving it a squeeze which made Emma groan slightly. "It's been lovely doing business with you."

Killian's arms burned as the ropes dug into his wrists, but it was too late, he knew it was too late. He was going to have to watch Emma fall. Like Milah had fallen... He could no longer hear his own voice, wasn't entirely certain what threats or pleading was escaping his lips. All he could see was Emma as this moment cemented itself into his mind forever.

Then Zelena tried to pull her hand out... and Emma smiled. "Problem?"

Hook collapsed back onto his bed in shock.

"What did you do?"

"I'm not doing anything, I told you, you're not powerful enough to take my heart."

"Well then... I don't have to take it to crush it..." Zelena cried and Emma felt pain radiate from her chest. An instant later though, Zelena flew across the room.

"You didn't tell me..." Zelena started.

"Oops."

"This isn't the end, Ms. Swan. I'll be back," and she disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"Do they even realize how lame that sounds?"

Her parents raced towards her enveloping her in a tight hug, before Snow dragged Charming away to let Emma speak with Killian.

Killian was staring at her in shock.

"You all right, Killian?"

"No ... not remotely. You ... did you know?"

"I was pretty sure. Cora tried to take my heart once, on that beach... I thought you would remember."

"I may have thrown the fight love, but that doesn't mean I was being very observant after being hit in the head with a bloody compass."

"You did not throw that fight." Emma teased, trying to lighten the mood but Hook hardly seemed to comprehend her words.

"I thought...Swan that's how I lost Milah, I thought I was going to lose you too..."

"I'm sorry, Hook, there wasn't time to tell you. And...well, to be honest, you kind of sold it."

"Glad my agony was useful to you," he said dryly, his head dropping back against his pillow as she released his arms. They immediately wrapped around her tightly. She stiffened at first but eventually relaxed into his embrace.

"Can we be done with this Swan?" She stiffened again.

"What do you mean?"

"I said I liked a challenge...but this is bloody ridiculous. I love you Swan, I've never bothered to hide it..."

Emma smiled. She leaned down and kissed him. Where Neverland had been passion, defiance, challenge; this was reassurance. His lips were warm again and he deepened the kiss, pulling her closer on the tiny hospital bed.

"We still have to deal with Zelena...she's gong to be pissed..."

"I've always loved our little adventures Swan. We'll deal with her together."

"And Charming?"

"You're on your own for that one. I'll go out to the docks, let me know when it's safe to return."

Emma punched him lightly, and Killian leaned in to place a light kiss on her nose. "All right, fine, we shall face the Wrath of Charming too...It's like I have a death wish."

"Don't worry pirate, I'll protect you."

* * *

**AN: I thought that was a fantastic idea, and I really enjoyed playing with it. ****Did you like it?** If so leave a review. And go check out my other stories and '**cupid-painted-blind'**

******I've been slightly overwhelmed by all of the great follow/favorite and review emails in my inbox. Thank you all, each one of them makes me smile!**


End file.
